Cassgene
Cassgene is the het ship between Flynn Rider and Cassandra from the Tangled fandom. Canon Sometime after Eugene brings Rapunzel back to the castle, so she can be with her birth family, and began to live castle life with her, he meets Rapunzel's assigned handmaiden Cassandra who wasn't very fund of him. Since she doesn't like the fact that Eugene is the thief Flynn Rider, to which has Eugene disliking Cassandra (who he has nicknamed the "Dragon Lady") from how she talks and treats him. Even though Eugene had trouble fully understanding why Rapunzel would want to befriend someone like Cass, he still helps her to gain Cassandra's friendship through an activity that came in the form of the Contest of the Crowns and when it had gotten to the final challenge, Eugene watches Cassandra from the stands as she and Rapunzel face the giant iron lion. After Cass became friends with Rapunzel, she began to it and the princess's duties as a means to ruin any romantic moments Eugene tries to have with Rapunzel, as while Rapunzel is very close with both of them Eugene and Cassandra still weren't very fund of each other. Tangled: Before Ever After When Eugene got back from his horseback ride with Rapunzel and was about to kiss Rapunzel, Cassandra smiles as she brings Rapunzel back to the castle before Eugene could have that kiss. Later at night all, Cassandra finds Eugene trying to have another romantic moment with Rapunzel and when she had her presence known to Eugene, he fell into the water and instead of helping him Cassandra gives Eugene a teasing smile and words before leaving him to get out of the water on his own. Cassandra later witnesses Eugene prepossessing to Rapunzel, without knowing that their shared friend isn't ready for marriage, Cass accuses Eugene for thinking about himself. The morning after Cassandra's actions had caused Rapunzel's long hair to grow back, she wasn't happy that Eugene knows of it, but was glad that he isn't aware of the part she played in it and that he wants to help her hide Rapunzel's sudden hair growth from everyone else. With that problem solved, Eugene goes to have a quick talk with Cassandra while she is giving Rapunzel's coronation dress a finishing touch, because they dislike each other their talk about nearly turned into a fight until she tells him that "That's not true, I don't like you for anybody," which had gotten Eugene to realize that Cass might be right despite her harshness. At the coronation, Eugene and Cassandra sure a quick glance with each other as they were both worried about Rapunzel, and Cass later hears Eugene saying the name of the pirate thief that crashed it when Lady Cain had herself known. After Rapunzel made the first move in freeing the King from Cain and her crew of fellow criminals, Eugene and Cassandra began to lend their friend a hand and were able to save the day. Once the Cain and her men were defeated, both Eugene and Cassandra witness the party criminal crushers being hand cuffed together before they were brought to the castle's dungeon, with exchanging mean words to each other as they do so. As they were both too proud of their heroic actions to think about having another one of their bickering fights. Tangled: The Series Season One Because Cassandra knows what would happen to her once the King or her father learns that it was her idea to sneak Rapunzel over the boarder wall that night, and has learned that Eugene is terrible of keeping secrets, she wanted him to be the last person to know. When Cass reminded Eugene of that fact after he clamed that he can keep a secret in "What the Hair?!", it later led to trouble shortly after he followed Cass and Rapunzel to Old Corona and wanted to prove Cassandra wrong when Varian told him a secret he wants him to keep. With their rivalry motivating Eugene to keep a secret from Cassandra, he was later forced to reveal what it is when Varian's well-meaning water heating system was beginning to blow. After the dust settled and Eugene was told by Rapunzel that Cassandra was with her the night her hair grew back, he agreed to keep it a secret. As even though he would love to out do Cass and they don't view each other as friends, he knew that keeping quite about the secret that would get Cassandra in trouble once it gets out would allow him another chance to prove her wrong. At the beginning of "Fitzherbert P.I.", the two take a look at some of Corona's prize portraits while Cass tells Eugene about the people in them. When Eugene later decided to get a job as a royal guard, Cassandra watches him being trained by her father and could tell that he was trying to prevent Eugene from becoming a guard; because of his past. Despite loathing the man as much as her father does, Cassandra decides to help Eugene by giving him some friendly advice that allowed him to pass the challenges and become a royal guard. Season Two Season Three Fanon While Cassgene isn't the most popular het ship in the Disney Tangled fandom, it still has its fans. Because of the episode, "Cassandra v. Eugene", where Eugene and Cassandra tell each other that they are both orphans who didn't know who their birth parents were, at that time before the identities of their parents were revealed in season two and three, a few fans had began to theorize that the two might had been siblings. Since they bicker like a brother and sister who don't get on with each other and try to get the better of one another. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Cassandra/Eugene tag on FanFiction.Net Variations :Cassgeneunzel refers to the ship between Cassandra, Flynn Rider and Rapunzel